


No Giant Swan Cake

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: "I hate my mother." "Wow. That bad, huh?"- Wedding planning is hard. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	No Giant Swan Cake

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day twenty was "hate".
> 
> I will edit and format this properly once I'm at my computer again and also link the rest of the fics in this AU then.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Marvel and am writing these just for fun.
> 
> Not beta-read.

Natasha fell into bed next to Pepper.

  
"Please tell me we can cancel the wedding."

  
Pepper pushed her sleep mask up.

  
"Oh my god, please. We can just go to the courthouse and then straight to that Asgardian castle Thor offered us."

  
Natasha picked up Pepper's hand and started to massage her fingers.

  
"Wow okay. And I though my day was bad. But if you're ready to elope to Asgard yours must have been worse."

  
Pepper seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before blurting out

  
"I hate my mother."

  
Natasha stopped kneading Pepper's fingers.

  
"Wow. That bad, huh?"

  
"Yes! I tried to explain it to her a hundred times! I'm not wearing a white dress, no we will not have the wedding in 'sapphic flag colours' -where did she even learn about that, honestly-, we will not have a giant swan cake and there will absolutely not be any flower children. A hundred times! Sometimes I feel like _I'm_ planning _her_ wedding!"

  
"Should I talk to her?"

  
Pepper half sat up.

  
"Oh my god, would you? If you do you have my express permission to use your non-lethal Widow skills on her."

  
Natasha smiled.

  
"I got you darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com


End file.
